mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nurp-Naut
Nurp-Naut is an Orbitrons Mixel. Description Personality Nurp-Naut has two personalities: his two-eyed side has the mind of an innocent toddler, while his cyclops side has the mind of a wise elder. The latter side is very smart, but Nurp-Naut suffers from forgetfulness that hinders these abilities. Physical Appearance Nurp-Naut has a white body with a black collar in the middle, and two golden triangular parts on both side. He has lime arms with golden hands, and a lime underbite with two teeth pointing up. He has a grey body with one dopey eye, and a white highlight surrounding the head, and two points with red tips, and a black antenna. He has two white feet with one lime toenail on each. He also has black eyelids, and a set of two eyes at the back of the body. Ability Nurp-Naut can fly with his jetpack and his cycloptic side is very wise. Biography Early life First adventures Memorable Quotes None to date. Set Information Nurp-Naut will be released as part of the Mixels sets in the February 2015 product wave. His product number is 41529 and contains 52 pieces. Trivia *His name is a pun on the word "Astronaut". ** He has a jetpack, and a space helmet, which are both similar to what real astronauts use. *He has feet similar to Lunk's. *He has one eye on one side and two eyes on the other, making him the first Mixel to have three eyes. *He is the first Mixel to have two words in his name. * He is the second Mixel to resemble a human the most, the first being Magnifo. His jaw also resembles Magnifo's. * His jaw is placed much lower on his body in his LEGO figurine than on his animation model. This is likely because of his helmet getting in the way. * Strangely, his jaw is black in the set while it is lime in the animated model. * He has the least amount of pieces of the Orbitrons. * His earlier artwork showed his one larger eye. ** However, it is still used on the LEGO site. * He is the only Orbitron to not have jointed arms, black hands, or the fire LEGO brick for the fire of his jetpack. *He is the first Mixel to use a differently printed eye piece for his cycloptic eye. *He was one of the first Series 4 Mixels revealed, and was also the first Orbitron revealed. *Thanks to his two faces, he is the only Mixel to have more than one static image, with each one showing off a different face. Behind the Scenes Nurp-Naut was first revealed as a character in the Mixels franchise on July 27, 2014 at San Diego Comic-Con International, and only his LEGO set was shown. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Niksput: Mixels in SPAAAAACE!! Puzzle Sources and References Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Hints of gold Category:Three eyes Category:Rotating Heads Category:Two teeth Category:Jointed Feet Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Mixels with Lights Category:Shortest mixels Category:Flying Category:One toe Category:Underbite Category:Alternative Designs Category:Mixels who resemble Humans Category:Covered eyes Category:Mixels with jetpacks Category:Alien Mixels